1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present application relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As flat panel display apparatuses, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs) are being widely used. The display apparatuses generally include pixel electrodes, display material layers, and common electrodes, and may have structures in which the display material layers are arranged between the substrates on which the pixel electrodes are formed, and substrates on which the common electrodes are formed.
For example, the LCDs include lower substrates on which the pixel electrodes are formed, upper substrates on which the common electrodes are formed, and liquid crystal layers that are inserted between the lower substrates and the upper substrates.
When voltages are applied to between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, electric fields are formed on the liquid crystal layers. The formed electric fields change the arrangements of liquid crystal molecules forming the liquid crystal layers, and incident layers passing through regions of liquid crystal layers in which the arrangements of liquid crystal molecules are different have different phase differences. Lights having different phase differences pass through a polarizer at different transmittance. Thus, since an amount of light passing through a polarizer changes when the magnitude of an electric field formed on the liquid crystal layer is adjusted, it is possible to display an image by using the change in light amount.
An LCD having a vertical alignment (VA) mode in which the long axis of a liquid crystal molecule is arranged perpendicularly to the substrates on and under the liquid crystal layer while an electric field is not formed on the liquid crystal layer has a good display quality because its contrast ratio is large. The VA mode is being developed as a patterned VA (PVA) mode, a micro-slit mode, or a super VA (SVA) mode to implement a wide viewing angle.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors of the inventive concept before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.